An Unruly Romance
by EllaBellaBaby
Summary: Ron just kissed Lavender, Hermione can't stand it. She basically disappeared for 1/4 of the book, here's what I like to think happened. Hermione/Draco. Not a love story.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

_"Oppugno!"_

Hermione ran down the hall thinking of nothing but getting away from that room and from R- she didn't even want to think his name it was too painful. Seeing _him_ with another girl. He should have been with _her._ Why wasn't he with her? As she pondered this she didn't notice where she was going and ran into a solid mass.

"Watch where you're going budblood!" the voice of Draco Malfoy hissed. The only difference was it seemed he, like her, had been having a tough night as well. His eyes seemed red rimmed and his speech dulled by the aftermath of tears. Though that didn't stop her.

"Mudblood? Really Malfoy you can't come up with anything better than that? And what have you been crying?" all the rage she felt towards Ron came spilling out.

How dare he kiss another girl how dare Malfoy get in her way and he was going to regret calling her a mudblood. This would be the last time. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at his face.

"Watch it Granger." Malfoy growled, his voice instantly becoming harder. "I wouldn't want to have to curse you. You might not recover." his hand hovered over his wand.

"Really?" she asked stepping forward, "what are you going to do?"

"Don't test me granger." he stepped forward as well.

"I _said_ what are you going to do?" she closes the gap.

They looked at each other. Both were furious both were miserable and at that moment all either of them needed was a distraction, all either of them needed was each other.

In seconds Malfoy had grabbed Hermione's waist and she crushed her lips to his. He swung her around and pressed her against the wall. Everything they were both feeling began coming out.

Ron didn't want her; she opened Malfoy's mouth. He couldn't figure out that stupid cabinet, his hand crawled up her shirt. Ron didn't care, she whispered in Malfoy's ear. He was going to be killed; he led her to the room of requirements.

Ron. She thought of a bedroom. Death. He led her through the newly formed door. Ron. She took her shirt off. Death. He found her neck as he undid her bra. Ron she pulled him down to the plush rug pulling off his shirt in the process and finally dropping her wand. Death. Her knickers were gone and his fingers found her. Ron. She removed the rest of his clothing. Death. He found her. Ron. She clawed his back. Death. He went faster. R- Malfoy. She gasped his name and death took a backseat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I haven't written in a long while and I wrote this whole thing on my iPhone so please forgive everything thing bad and wrong. I am very rusty. That said I had a lot of fun writing this. This is the first chapter of 11 and I'm relatively sure it will stay that way. Basically it's a teaser. I ship Hermione and Draco but I still think Hermione and Ron should end up together and so this is my "best of both worlds" story. Like I said before this isn't a love story, fair warning and all that. I'll be posting this very quickly because it's basically all written I'm just going through and editing it. <em>**

**_Alright, I think that's all for now. I hope you guy's like An Unruly Romance._**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"He can kiss whomever he likes." Hermione told Harry as they sat across from each other in the library. Yes Ron could kiss whoever he wanted he was at perfect liberty to! That extended to her as well. She could kiss, maul, and flirt with anyone she pleased. So what Ron had promised to go to Slughorn's party, who needed him!

That reminded her. "Harry you be carful."

"I'm not chucking this book!" he said looking up from his potions book.

Hermione glared at it. That book really did give her a bad feeling. Rolling her eyes she said, "Not your bloody book. Everyone's out to get you for Slughorn's dance. You better ask someone quick because Romilda Vane has her eye set on you. And from what I hear she isn't taking any chances, she has a love potion."

"Why didn't you take it?" Harry nearly yelled.

After shushing him she replied. "She didn't have it on her you prat. Fred and George have been sending them in perfume bottles, Filch doesn't check those. I didn't order one before you ask I don't spike peoples drinks or pretend to." as she glared at him Harry didn't seem to pick up on what she was implying.

"Well if those potions are being snuck in then Malfoy could get the necklace in!"

Hermione's stomach did a back flip at Malfoy's name. She explained the obvious answer to Harry while her mind was another place.

A week. It had nearly been a week since her and Malfoy had... Gotten personal. Every time she thought of that day her stomach went to knots.

First Harry pretending to spike Ron's pumpkin juice, then Ron storming off for the millionth time that week because she was worried about him; then lavender and finally Malfoy. When she thought of that night her stomach unclenched. She knew it was a one-time thing but she couldn't help feeling guilty.

5 times. It took 5 times to cleanse their systems. Eventually the anger pain and fear had ebbed away and then things had gotten confusing. Hermione had given herself to victor Krum, many times, long before Malfoy so there was no confliction there. And Malfoy clearly was not new to anything they had done. She had no doubt he was better than even the great and famous victor Krum though.

Eventually they had to face each other. Eventually they realized what had happened. He had pulled her close at 4, kissed her lips just a little more tenderly. And the 5th time was, intimate. At that point they had gotten dressed and gone their separate ways. Both glancing back while the other wasn't looking. But it was Malfoy... Right?

And yet a week had gone by.

After rushing up to her room to avoid Ron Hermione lay in bed still thinking of Malfoy. She hated him for all he had done to her friends and to her but now there was an added confused feeling. After tossing and turning for hour's Hermione was forced to admit sleep wasn't coming. She rolled out of bed and slipped down the stairs and through the portrait hole.

The good thing about being a prefect was not having to use an invisibility cloak when wandering the corridors by night. She was simply protecting the school. And somehow she ended up outside the closed library.

She could do whatever she wanted. She was Hermione Granger. She was a bad bitch. So it was Malfoy, it could just have been any other guy. Honestly Malfoy was acting weird this year, much less sinister. All she had needed was a distraction.

"Couldn't sleep either?" came a familiar gravely voice from the shadows.

Hermione turned. There silhouetted against the moon filled window stood Malfoy. Her heart sped up.

"Are you following me Malfoy?" she asked smiling.

"Course not granger. Why would I ever want to do that?" his voice held strong and cold.

They both stared at each other for a full minute. Then Hermione turned to face the closed library again.

This was Malfoy, Harry's archenemy, friend of death eaters, bully, possible death eater. She thought back to the night they had spent together and tried to remember if there had been a mark. She couldn't remember. The idea seemed crazy though, as she has told Harry, crazy. The death eaters wouldn't recruit students.

"Want to go inside?" his voice came to her from what she felt was a million miles away.

"What?" She asked turning to him.

"Do you want to go inside the library? Isn't that why you're here?"

Why was she here? She looked back at the darkened doors. Harry has been in there at night, why couldn't she.

She shrugged at Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow. "I guess." she said keeping her voice even.

"I anticipated a little more enthusiasm, but what can I expect from a prefect? Alohamora." there was a soft clicking sound then Malfoy swung the door just wide enough for both of them to enter.

As the closed the door Hermione waved her wand silently and locked the door. Nonverbal spells were getting easier. She then lit the tip of her wand.

"Turn that off." Malfoy said quickly.

"Why?" she asked extinguishing it.

"Because, it's more exciting this way." as Hermione giggled he continued. "It's like a test. Imagine what you see when you're in here and then see if you can make it. That should easy for you because you live here."

"Is that what you do? You walk around at night seeing if you can remember where things are without light? Or do you just eat a lot of carrots?"

"What?" Malfoy turned slightly

"They help you see in the dark. Maybe it's a Muggle thing."

"Just focus granger." his voice got slightly harder, but he managed not to make a mudblood comment. "Close your eyes and imagine you're here when it's lit." and with that he set off.

Hermione closed her eyes. She tried to remember what the library looked like but all she could think of was what she did while she was there. Think Hermione! She took a deep breath and began walking hands out like she had done as a kid in the dark.

She felt books on her left and moved more to her right. She continued on perfectly for a while then she bumped her toe slightly and felt chairs on either side of her. She swerved trying to stay in the middle.

Just as she was starting to get confidant a light came on and Malfoy said "good job Granger. Impressive."

"Fuck!" she cried as she hit her foot against a table. The sudden light and sound had thrown her off.

"Fuck is a funny word," he said looking at her dead on as she opened her eyes. "I fucking hate you. I fucking love you."

"I fucking want you." she cut him off.

"I fucking need you." he raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck you." She smiled.

"I _want_ to fuck you." he stepped forward, his eyes never leaving hers.

She bit her lip and he closed the gap between them crushing his face to hers. He began lowering her down to the floor. Hermione wondered how she felt about having sex in what she almost considered her church. Then she wondered if her and Malfoy would ever make it to a bed. At that moment though she felt Malfoy's hand on her inner thigh and didn't think again for a long time.

As Hermione made her way back to the common room she thought. What had been a one-night stand had become a recurrence. She had forgotten she was with Malfoy at all in the library, just as she had in the room of requirements. This time it hadn't been about anger or fear either it had been about want.

Oh Merlin. Oh bloody hell. She thought. I just had sex, multiple times, with Malfoy. Malfoy! And I liked it, and I want to do it again.

As she clambered through the portrait hole, ignoring the fat lady's protests, she came up with a plan. Sex. That's all it would be if anything happened again. No strings just sex. No emotions just feelings. No emotions no attachments. She could do that; he was different, she was different. It was just two people enjoying each others company.

No emotions no attachments.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So basically I feel that Hermione, because she is smart, could find a way to have fun while she's sad about Ron. I think that she could have fun with 6th year Malfoy because she's the most experienced. I think that the whole "kill-Dumbledore-or-we'll-kill-your-family" thing would have made Malfoy able to accept the fact that he could be with Hermione. I just think that what happened to them could make this whole thing possible. I just want you to know where I'm coming from. Hope you're enjoying this!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Hermione sat by herself at the end of the house table. Ron and Harry were at the other end sans Lavender, for once. Ginny was still in the common room, Neville had detention with Snape. Every once in awhile Harry would look down the table at her, sometimes she'd smile at him mostly she'd pretend like she didn't see him.

When Lavender finally arrived Hermione looked towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy was looking at her she smiled coyly and he raised an eyebrow. She practically gulped down the rest of her coffee and ignored what was left of her eggs; she then walked towards the entrance hall. Suddenly the room of requirements seemed a lot more fun that breakfast. As she neared the door she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going Granger." Malfoy growled.

"Watch how you talk to her Malfoy!" Harry had come out of nowhere.

"Harry it's fine. Don't worry about him it's not worth it." Hermione said turning to him and pushing him away slightly.

"You're right Hermione he isn't. Lets go!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Hermione, pointed his wand threateningly at Harry and sneered, "you better watch yourself potter. Soon you wont have this school to protect you." Then he headed in the direction of the room of requirements.

"There is something..."

"Thanks for standing up for me Harry but I really need to go I have ancient ruins next and I've forgotten my ruins book. I'll see you later ok?"

"Hermione..."

She didn't even wait to hear what he had to say she was already hurrying along to the room of requirements. Ready to forget about Ron.

As she rounded the corner Malfoy smirked. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up Slytherin scum." she smiled as they paced back and forth in front of the dancing trolls.

"Oh are we calling each other names now?"

"Well you did start it." her voice got a little cooler.

"Appearances my dear." he purred kissing down her neck.

She bit her lip and also tried to bite back a retort, but it wasn't in her nature. "Appearances? Oh yeah I shouldn't be with you right now I'm just a mudblood right?"

"Hermione. Answer me this," he stopped unbuttoning her shirt and looked at her straight on his eyes getting cold again. "Aren't we both using each other? Yes, see you can't answer that because you can't go tell the chosen one you've sacked up with a Malfoy and don't think the whole school doesn't know you're pining after the weasel king." Malfoy was smiling widely.

"What's your excuse then?" Hermione spit. She wasn't really angry but found the situation funny.

"Well Granger everyone knows I'm the troubled one. I like to live on the edge, disobey rules. And maybe, just maybe, I need you just as much as you need me."

They were both smiling widely. They starred at each other for a few moments before the rest of her shirt was undone and his pants were off and they were at it again.

This time he lead her to the bed but he threw her onto it and she bounced happily. Then she shimmied out of the rest of her clothes and helped him with his. Malfoy began kissing down her stomach enjoying the feel of the goose bumps he was leaving. Eventually, slowly he got down low enough that she began to moan and then he enjoyed everything about her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter was kind of just building their relationship and showing how she is tired of Harry being on Ron's side and ready to do her own thing for a bit. <strong>_

**_Thanks for following my story everyone! I _****really****_ appreciate it! _**


	4. Chapter 4

4

As Hermione left 20 minutes later cursing ancient ruins Malfoy was actually a little sad to see her go.

He stuck with what he had told her about needing her as a distraction, a helping hand so to speak. Yet lately she was on his mind more than the cabinet was, and that was a problem.

He had a free period and he should have been working but instead he was thinking of how to get Granger, Hermione, alone again. He was thinking of more ways to make her say his name. He was thinking about how beautiful her body looked.

Malfoy sat up straight. This was Granger. She was a mudblood! She was Potters brain. She was into the weasel!

Malfoy finished buttoning his shirt and exited the room only to return minutes later into the room of lost things.

The cabinet, it always came back to the cabinet. He had to fix it. There was no way around it. His life, his family's life, honor there was no other choice.

And yet... A face swam to the front of his mind, Hermione's face. Granger! He corrected himself but it didn't make a difference. Her face still came to mind and so did her body. She hid it well but underneath all those clothes was a hot babe.

Malfoy stood in front of the cabinet for a few more minutes blankly before sinking to the ground hopelessly. He was never going to be able to finish the cabinet! He was going to die. He would never see Hermione again.

He sat up. The last thought had startled him. The last person her though he would be thinking of was Granger. Sure when she had punched him third year he had found her exponentially hotter. Yes he had stared at her a little longer than necessary at the Yule ball. And fifth year he had thought silently "if only she was a pure blood..."

He never thought he'd have sex with her. He never thought he'd get to. He never thought he'd be worrying what she thought of him; she was the smartest witch of her age, yet he couldn't help it. He couldn't help any of it. Despite himself he had feelings for a mudblood, a Muggle, and he couldn't help it. They had fun together and they had _great_ sex.

He smiled slightly then got to his feet. Just then his dark mark burned slightly. It wasn't a call but more of a reminder. _Time was ticking, his death was coming_. He had only wanted to please his parents; he had only wanted to escape death. It wasn't as if he asked, as if he has a choice, to become a death eater. And now it was worse than he had expected.

He stood tall and faced the cabinet. If it bought him time he would try. He needed more time with her, now that he has realized it was like a disease; he needed to see her. He would work on the cabinet to be with her and work on her so she would want to be with him.

In his stressed, fried, scared and lustful mind it all made sense. He did need to live to stay with her after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another short-ish chapter but I wanted to write from Malfoy's perspective. I also feel like in his depression and fear he would have a much different look on his and Hermione's relationship. She just wants fun, but he wants to feel good about himself because he knows he's supposed to be killing Dumbledore and he hates that. <em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"I once poly juiced myself into a cat!" Hermione giggled before quickly covering her mouth and gasping. "I've never told anyone that before."

"Not even Potter or weasel?" Malfoy asked surprised.

It was Friday night and getting closer and closer to the Christmas holidays. Malfoy had smuggled in some fire whisky for Hermione and himself. They had done shots for every time Slughorn had praised Harry that week, it hadn't taken them long to get drunk.

"Well they were there so they know, but if they hadn't been I don't know if I ever would have told them."

"Wow Granger what else don't I know about you?" Malfoy smirked.

"I think the shorter list would be what _do_ you know about me." Hermione smiled before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back pulling her closer to him. The kiss deepened, then Hermione quickly pulled out of it, eyes bright.

"Go with me to Slughorn's party." she said quickly still smiling widely. Malfoy sat shocked for what seemed to her like forever. "Hello?" she asked waving her hand in his face.

"I would love but wouldn't you rather go with someone from your house?" he finally managed to gasp out.

"Aw! But they're so booooring. None of them will put out. And you'd piss Ron off the most. Plus I'd have the most fun with you!" she finished the last word by tapping her finger on his nose.

He smiled just as widely, not even the Ron comment bothered him. She liked spending time with him. "I really would like to help but I don't think that would go over very well, and I don't want you to loose potter. Even though he's a lousy friend. And a prat and-"

"Shhhh." Hermione cut him off placing a finger to his lips. "Less talking more kissing."

"You're drunk." he laughed.

She slapped him lightly across the face yelling, "how dare you!" then she burst into giggles. "You know Malfoy..."

"Draco."

"Draco. You know Draco I am a bit tired." she leaned into his chest and he pulled her closer.

"One day I'll take you to a party. But for now we'll find you the perfect person to piss off Weasley."

Hermione smiled and then gently drifted off to sleep as Draco smoothed her hair.

Draco spent the next week watching Weasley seeing whom he didn't like. The one person who kept coming back was Cormac McLaggen. Draco was sure he was the perfect candidate to both piss off Weasley and Hermione wouldn't want to do anything with him. Pleased Malfoy went to find Hermione.

He knew she had transfiguration so he headed to that class planning on catching her eye so he would meet her. As he neared the classroom a blur of brown bushy hair flew past him, seconds later the bell rang and potter ran out after yelling "Hermione!"

Malfoy stopped. He too wanted to run after her but he didn't want to make anything worse. He decided to follow but at a slower pace. By the time he traced their path he saw Hermione accepting something from Potter and making an excuse to leave, he also notice she had been crying.

As Harry walked away dejected Malfoy followed behind Hermione he sped up and took off and cut through a tapestry right in front of Hermione. She paused for a second then followed him. As soon as the tapestry fell back into place Malfoy turned to her.

"What's wrong love?"

"Stupid bloody git and his stupid bloody girlfriend!" Hermione pounded against his chest as she spoke.

Ron of course it was Ron it was always Ron. He sighed, "well I know who will annoy him the most."

"I do too!" she smiled.

"McLaggen" they said together.

"Well it seems great minds do think alike." Malfoy smiled wryly.

Hermione laughed and leaned in kissing him happily. "I still would much rather go with you though Draco. You're the only person who could have cheered me up today. Now I have to go track down McLaggen before dinner."

Hermione kissed him again then ran out of the passageway. He watched her go his heart sinking more than he thought it would. He didn't understand why he wanted to be with her so badly. She was just so hot amazing in bed and when she wasn't busy trying to be the best at everything she was fun to be with. If the war wasn't going on...

Malfoy walked out of the passageway imagining how things would be of the war didn't exist. By the time he got to the common room he was ravishing Hermione in public.

"Why are you smiling?" a harsh voice came from the fire place.

Malfoy jumped and turned to see his aunt, Bellatrix, glowering at him from the fireplace. "What?" he snapped his voice going back to it's normal whiney angry tone.

"I am family! Show me respect Draco! How is the cabinet looking? Have you fixed it?"

"It's harder than it previously looked." Malfoy said defiantly.

"Well then you shouldn't be smiling should you? You must finish soon. Everyone is getting frustrated death at this point is imminent. You better hurry Draco Time is running out." and with a pop her head was gone.

Malfoy sunk down onto the couch and placed his head in his hands. The war was happening. The war was real and if he didn't fix that cabinet everything was about to get a lot more real.

* * *

><p><em><strong>More cuteness. More Draco wanting Hermione. Also I want the whole cabinet thing to actually be a problem. <strong>_

_**I just combined chapters 5 & 6 so now there might only be 10 chapters, just a heads up. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**xoxo **_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"He says he was invited to your party." Filch told Slughorn.

It was half way through Slughorn's party and Hermione had finally escaped McLaggen. It had taken her most of the night but hiding near a pillar had saved her. She had a good vantage point and that's how he had seen Malfoy being dragged in by Filch.

His face looked different somehow though. More strained. He looked... Horrible. There was no other way to describe it. And there had to be something on his mind because he hadn't even looked around to find her.

She watched from a distance as Slughorn agreed to let Draco stay and saw his face drop, something she hadn't expected to see. Then she saw Snape lead him out of the room. She frowned. She had to find him she had to leave. She glanced around to tell Harry but he had disappeared too. She went to Luna and told her to let Harry know she was leaving then quickly ducked out of the party.

She ran off in the direction she thought Malfoy and Snape would head. She heard a loud crashing and ran towards it hearing Malfoy's angry voice. She stopped and hid out of sight as Snape headed back for the party. She waited and when she heard a soft clicking drew more into the shadows not daring to breathe for she instinctively knew it was Harry and she couldn't risk him seeing her. After his footsteps faded away she ran after Malfoy praying she'd be able to catch him.

"Draco!" she hiss whispered down hallways without receiving and answer. She finally arrived outside the room of requirements without any luck. "Dammit!" she yelled kicking the painting of the dancing trolls. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

"Hermione?" the voice came from the shadows and he appeared out of nowhere.

"Draco?" she blinked a bunch of times trying to rule out an apparition brought on by grief.

"Why do you look so surprised? You look as though you're about to faint." he started to move towards her.

"I just, I just... Oh Draco! I was so worried about you. I mean... I just... You... You don't look so well yourself!" the last part came out sounding more like an insult.

Draco began to smile the worry melting from his face slowly being replaced with mirth. "Calm down it wasn't an insult don't get your knickers in a twist." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why were you worried?"

"I saw you at the party and you just looked so unhappy I had to find you. I couldn't let you be upset, I mean what-"

Draco cut her off by kissing her. "Stay with me here for Christmas."

Hermione laughed. "Luckily for you my parents are going skiing again so I already was."

Draco stared at her smiling and then kisses her again. "Room of requirements?" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded as he led her through the newly materialized door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seriously everyone thank you so much for following my story! Also thanks for all the great reviews. I do want to reiterate this <strong>_**isn't**_** a love story though, so no one gets their hopes up.**_

_**On that note. . . I just wanted to show that Draco is freaking out again and that Hermione is starting to like him more. **_

_**Thank you lovely readers, I LOVE YOU!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Hermione woke early the next day and dressed in the clothes that had materialized in the room at some point during the night. She then quickly kissed Draco's forehead and smoothed his hair back before rushing out of the room and down to the great hall. She had to make an appearance so Harry wouldn't think anything was up, and she wanted to eat before anything else.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table near a disheveled Neville and a groggy Ginny, pouring herself some coffee and smiling at the two.

Ginny yawned "why are you so chipper this early Hermione it's not right. Did you have fun at the party?"

"I'm just glad it's almost Christmas." Hermione said piling eggs on to her plate.

"I wish you were coming home with us! Now I'm only going to have mum and phlegm. Ron and Harry are being prats. Fred and George better be coming!" Ginny took a breath.

"It will be fine. Just like 5th year except no gross house."

"What are you doing for Christmas Hermione?" Neville asked just as Draco walked in looking perfectly rumpled. They made eye contact and then Hermione looked away smiling into her coffee.

"I'm going skiing with my parents."

"But you hate skiing!" Ginny complained.

"Not as much as me an your brother hate each other." Ginny sulked into her porridge. "Ginny it'll be fine. It'll be FUN. Also you'll be pleased to hear I don't think Harry is more of a prat than usual. You know I wish I was going to the burro but it's not happening this year and I need to see mum and dad at any rate. Don't let anything ruin your Christmas, especially since you're going to be with Harry." Hermione smiled and looked over at the Slytherin table watching Malfoy pick at his food knowing he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Have a great Christmas Hermione." Neville said giving her a one armed hug. "I have some last minute packing to do. Have fun with your parents."

"Bye Neville have a happy Christmas."

"At least come with me back to the tower and we can go to the train together." Ginny said as they finished their breakfast.

"Alright Ginny." Hermione said starting to panic. She had only said she was going with her parents so Ginny wouldn't feel bad Hermione was staying at school.

Just then an owl landed in front of her nearly knocking over her coffee. After she moved her coffee she undid the piece of parchment from the owls leg. She read it, stopped, read it again and then looked around. Draco winked at her from his seat before getting up with Crabbe and Goyal and leaving the hall.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione love we are so sorry but dad had a work emergency and we can't make the ski trip. It would probably be best if you stayed at school. See if you can floo home for Christmas. Love you mum and dad." Hermione read aloud trying not to smile. She silently reread the PS "just in case you need an excuse. Meet me in the library when everyone is gone."

"Emergency? Why does your dad do again?"

"He's a dentist it's very hard and dangerous work. This stuff happens all the time. One time we had to put my birthday off for a month because of it," sometimes being a Muggle, and the only one who took Muggle studies, came in handy.

"Well you should still come back to the tower. I'm so sorry you have to stay here."

"I'm not." Hermione smiled "I hate skiing."

The two girls walked up the stairs laughing and talking. Hermione made a mental note to hang out with Ginny more after Christmas. They spent the rest of the morning together.

"Hermione I have something important to tell you!" Harry said as she stood in the entrance hall with Ginny.

"Really?" Hermione asked turning just then she saw Ron and lavender 'saying goodbye' "you know what Harry I think it will have to wait. Have a great Christmas." she then hugged him and Ginny and ran off to the library.

Seeing Ron hadn't been as much of a punch in the gut as it had been. If anything it made her want to see Draco more. She smiled to herself as she rounded the corner to the library; this really was going to be a great Christmas. As she thought that she spotted Draco standing near the entrance smiling at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen then he walked forward and kissed her deeply. She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled nervously.

This was going to be a good Christmas she thought ignoring his weird smile. He hugged her close praying he'd be able to work on the cabinet and be with Hermione.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel like now Malfoy is supposed to be acting more sketch now and I'm trying to work it in. <strong>_

_**Love you readers!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

The Christmas holiday turned out better than either Draco or Hermione had imagined. They spent every moment they could together whether it was taking walks in the snow, curled up by the fireplace in the room of requirements or the copious amount of sex they had.

Malfoy would convince Hermione to go back to her common room, telling her she should keep up pretenses. Every free moment he got he'd try to work on the cabinet. Every free moment he'd fail again. He was starting to get desperate; he would have broken down if it weren't for Hermione.

"I don't want classes to start again." Draco said Christmas Eve morning as they lay in bed.

Hermione laughed. "That's just your libido talking." she kissed his bare chest and looked up at him.

"Well now it is love." and he pulled her to him.

They spent all day in bed. Braking, very rarely, for talking having magic really did have its advantages.

Finally Hermione convinced him they should go down to the feast, though half-heartedly. They usually ate in the room of requirements. She of course didn't know he was getting all the food from the kitchens and not the great hall.

"It's Christmas, or nearly is," she said. "Let's go down and celebrate. If anything it will be funny."

Draco smiled grimly thinking of Snape but she looked so excited be agreed. "I just hate pretending I hate you," he complained. Pulling her close. "I like being able to kiss you." he kissed her nose and then her eyebrows, her forehead and then her cheeks and finally he kissed her lips very softly. Hermione smiled.

"Well when we get back," she tapped his nose with her finger "we can do whatever you want Mr. Malfoy."

"Well in that case..." he smirked and started to unbutton her jeans. Hermione giggled and slapped his hand away.

"I said when we get back!"

"I was just giving you a preview love."

Hermione rolled her eyes laughed and pulled him out through the door. Draco smiled he loved to make her laugh. He also loved to watch her. Without classes or Weasly she was so calm and just, alive. She smiled, laughed, and joked around. And since it was Christmas Eve she was wearing red and green. She wore red ankle boots with her skinny jeans tucked in as well as a red tank top underneath a green long sleeved V-neck shirt and he hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She looked nothing but relaxed and Draco was dreading having to give that up.

"Alright I'll see you there." Hermione whispered as they rounded a corner and she sped off so it wouldn't look like they were together.

Draco sighed. This holiday had been bliss, one of his best yet. He enjoyed being with Hermione way more than any of the purebloods he had had his way with previously. He felt so comfortable with her. Maybe it was because with death rearing it's ugly head Malfoy wasn't as concerned with everything that his family had always thought so important. Maybe it was because Hermione was tired of being the odd one out all the time with Harry and Ron and was angrier than she'd ever been. Whatever it was he was starting to fall for her, and he was relatively sure she was starting to fall for him too.

Hermione and Draco sat opposite each other at the singular table set up for the feast. It seemed as if even less people stayed at school this year because of the treat of Voldemort. There were two Slytherin 7th year Draco didn't know, Pansy Parkinson, a 3rd year Ravenclaw, a 5th and 7th year Hufflepuff, and a 2nd year Gryffindor. Even the teachers were lingering on the lower end only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Slughorn sat at the table.

Both Draco and Hermione picked at their food looking up at each other and smiling every second they could. They both felt completely obvious but couldn't help it.

Pansy turned to Draco. "I haven't seen you around much this holiday Draco. It's weird usually we see _sohh_ much of each other when it's just us."

She winked and Draco choked. Hermione grinned into her mashed potatoes thinking it was way funnier than he did. "That was a long time ago." Draco said barely moving his lips, very aware of how quite the table was.

"Have you seen the armor on the third floor lately?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore loudly.

Hermione started to choke on a piece of chicken because she was trying so hard not to laugh. Draco turned towards her instantly his face full of worry but quickly falling back into it's practiced hateful mask as she tried to give him a look through her watery eyes. Eventually Dumbledore waved his wand to clear her throat. Every one was staring at her.

"Are you ok Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hermione nodded tears in her eyes from laughter. "Thank you professor," she said hoarsely.

"No problem at all I do find it easier to swallow when I chew my food though, I don't know about you." his eyes twinkled. Hermione laughed.

The rest of dinner passed normally she even got a great hat from one of the poppers. Hermione left feeling completely at ease, when Draco followed five minutes later he wasn't as pleased.

"It was horrible." he complained, "you almost died and Parkinson was hitting on me all night."

"I know it was great!" Hermione giggled.

"Maybe for you. She told me she wasn't wearing any knickers."

At that point Hermione started laughing so hard he couldn't talk to her till they got back to, what they now referred to as _their_ room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wanted more interactions with other people, and I thought it was funny. Of course I find myself hilarious. . . <em>**

**_Love you readers! _**

**_Also I'm going to try and post the rest of the story tonight because I'm going on vacation tomorrow. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

The rest of the holiday passed in much the same fashion. Draco and Hermione spent all the time they could together very rarely breaking to go make appearances in their common rooms or around the school, and cabinet staring; Draco could not figure out that cabinet and was really starting to get desperate.

Draco even sent a coin message to Madame Rosmerta to poison some mead for Dumbledore in a desperate moment. He tried to tell her to not do it, but Slughorn had picked it up as planned. Draco just put it out of his mind and focused on Hermione.

Yet new years came quickly and before they knew it students were arriving back.

"I have to go see Harry and Ginny." Hermione told Draco as they walked around outside bundled up nicely. At the moment they stood blocked by the greenhouses.

"I know. I should probably see Crabbe and Goyal too..." Draco sighed.

"We won't be able to see each other as much now." Hermione pouted, "I mean we could..."

"No we can't see each other as much you're right."

The night before Dumbledore had called Hermione over and Draco had made a trip to his common room where a very angry Bellatrix was fuming in his fireplace. If something didn't happen to the old man soon someone would relive him of his duties and if that happened that wouldn't be the only thing he would be relived of. Draco had been ignoring the problem at hand during the break, he had been so caught up in Hermione, rarely working on it and the mead didn't make a difference to Bellatrix, but now it was back to reality.

"Well we can still meet occasionally." Hermione smiled "like we were doing before."

"Sounds perfect love." Draco said kissing her cheek. "Well I should go and you probably should too. You don't want potter worrying."

"I'll just say I got back a few days ago and that I was with Hagrid."

Draco smiled sadly kissed her deeply and headed off. Hermione thought it was a little weird but put it out of her mind and set off to the tower. As luck would have it as she got there Ron was yelling at the fat lady as Harry and Ginny flanked him.

Hermione smiled seeing the two people she was looking for and called out to them. She had decided to just pretend Ron didn't exist and then there would be no pain. Out of sight, out of mind had been working but now she decided to just be civil and otherwise ignore him. She handed Harry his note and lead them through the portrait hole. As soon as they entered lavender predictably jumped Ron and Hermione had to hide a snicker.

She then prodded Harry to tell her his big news. It wasn't good. The night she had chased after Draco, their perfect night, he had been talking to Snape and it was obvious he was indeed up to something. She had tried to ignore all the bad things that surrounded him, but it was getting harder and harder. She couldn't help thinking how weird he had acted just half an hour ago, and honestly he'd been acting weird on and off since Slughorn's party... Surely it didn't prove he was a death eater though! She silently prayed he wasn't. He couldn't be though. She was Muggle born and he... Well they had gotten very close; he wouldn't have if he were a death eater.

Hermione worried all night and woke fitfully in the morning. Not only had it been weird to stay alone in her bed but also she had to worry about if the person she missed wanted to kill her best friend.

To her relief there was a sign hanging up in the common room, they could take apparition lessons! That would keep her mind occupied, and she couldn't wait for classes. That would be tons of work to distract her. As she happily signed her name lavender jumped Ron again. She left quietly, a good excuse for escape she knew Harry would notice something. Unluckily he was clearly tired of Ron and Lavender as well and tried to walk with her, luckily Ron caught up and she made her escape to Neville who was walking in front of her. He was always good company.

Hermione was over joyed that everyone was so distracted by apparition. She was even happier when Harry was given a new task from Dumbledore: get a memory from Slughorn. That and apparition was sure to keep him distracted, and Hermione would be able to fly under the radar. She hadn't even heard of anything called Horcruxes. Again she used looking those up to distract herself.

When Harry brought up Ron she used it as an out. Getting angry that he was comparing her. She just needed some time to prove Draco wasn't evil, just misunderstood. She plotted how to find out doing schoolwork and researching Horcruxes. She only broke character once to tell Harry she couldn't find anything.

Even with all her plotting and scheming she still hadn't figured anything out by the time the apparition lessons started. This was becoming a serious problem she couldn't focus and Draco hadn't tried to see her. He also acted incredibly suspicious during the lesson.

At the end of the lesson Hermione hurried after him. Determined to talk. She bumped into him they exchanged their usual insults and she locked eyes with him, or tried to because he wasn't having it. And that was that.

Finally after weeks Draco made an appearance in her life, the last week of February. She was standing outside of the library again, that's where she went when she couldn't sleep. But she didn't like to go in. Just seeing the doors made her feel better. She wouldn't think the name Draco again. She was just starting to leave when a voice made her jump.

"We had some good times in there huh?" Draco asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to see you of course."

"Well I'm going to bed." she turned and started walking towards Gryffindor tower.

"Want to come with me?"

"No Malfoy I do not want to go to bed with you. It's nearly March and you haven't talked to me since Christmas."

"Which means the sex will be fantastic."

"What?" Hermione whipped around to face him. "You are such a-"

But he cut her off by kissing her. He pulled her to him as tight as he could. He kissed her fiercely and suddenly it was like she had been stranded in a desert for two months and he was water. She just couldn't get enough.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist grinding into his making him moan. She gyrated faster and faster until he couldn't stand it and more. Her shirt was open and her skirt pushed up to her stomach her kickers were gone for good. And then he was inside of her and her nails were clawing his back. She said his name all night long.

The next morning Hermione awoke on the floor of the room of requirements very naked next to and equally naked Draco. She groaned.

"You wanna go again?" Draco smiled turning to her. "You know I didn't think you could get any better but last night-"

"Malfoy what did you and Snape talk about the night of Slughorn's party?"

"What?" Malfoy choked.

"I saw you leave together. Are you planning anything? Just tell me you weren't behind Katie's accident." She had been going over bad things, and all paths lead to Malfoy.

"Hermione!"

"Malfoy."

"What is going on?"

"Just answer my questions."

"I can't..."

"Fine. This has been fun. Thank you Malfoy I'll see you around." Hermione stood waved her wand and was fully clothed in seconds.

"Hermione!" Draco sat up quickly.

"What?" she asked looking coldly at him.

"Don't leave." he whispered desperately. "I just got you back don't leave."

"Answer me and I won't." she looked down at him.

"I can't. But you don't understand it's not-"

"Goodbye Draco." Hermione said with finality in her voice that he knew he couldn't fight.

Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of her age and she could compartmentalize. If she was done with Draco Malfoy he had no say in the matter and he knew it. He had to watch her walk away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the beginning of the end. I just liked the way this flowed. I may not be able to post anything else. I hope this tides you over! <strong>_

_**I love all of you! **_


End file.
